


Prom

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prom, Prompt Fic, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: could you do a story where zepp is like, 16 and she brings her boyfriend/girlfriend home. or prom...and dean, cas, and maybe sam thereten the kid because she is there preseshes little fledgling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request levy di angelo!
> 
> I did it sorta different but I hope you still like! :D

Cas, Sam, and Dean were talking in the kitchen when Zeppelin burst through the front door.

"DAD!"

Dean rose an eyebrow and turned around to see his 16 year old daughter come bustling through the kitchen doorway.

"Why are you shouting Zepp?" Cas walked around the counter and stood next to Dean, equally as curious.

"So, this week is prom week and prom is this Saturday. So..."

Dean's face hardened, "You're going with friends right?"

Zeppelin toed the ground and tried to look innocent, "Well..."

"No. You either go with friends or you don't go."

Zeppelin groaned, "But daaaaddd!"

"No." Dean crossed his arms and lent against the counter, clearly trying to make his word final. Zeppelin turned to her other father, who she had a chance of getting help from to persuade her other one, clinging to his arm.

"Papa, this isn't fair! Surely you can see that, I should be allowed to go to a dance with a boy I like and have a good time."

Cas turned to Dean, "Maybe we should let her."

"Dean, she deserves to have fun man."

"No," Dean pushed off the counter and walked to the doorway, "And that's final Zeppelin." He walked away.

Zeppelin turned hopeless eyes to Sam and Cas, Cas laid a hand on her shoulder, "I'll talk to him and then we'll go dress shopping." 

Zeppelin squealed and kissed his cheek, running and hugging Sam then dashing out of the room.

Cas rubbed his face, preparing himself. Sam came up and laid his hand on his shoulder, "Good luck," and he walked off.

Cas sighed and straightened, readying himself for the upcoming battle.

He made his way to where he saw Dean stalk off too.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was in the bedroom when Cas found him, straightening.

"Dean, you're not being fair."

Dean heaved a sigh and smoothed his hand down the bed sheet, "I remember how boys act at that age, I was one of those boys! I'm not going to let Zepp get caught in that."

Cas walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, lightly kissing his neck, "You need to let Zepp live her own life, make her own mistakes so she can learn. It's a part of life Dean."

Dean sighed and slumped, "Fine. But I'm taking them and there will be no kissing!"

Zeppelin squealed and Cas and Dean turned to see her peaking in the door. She ran up and hugged Dean, forcing Cas to let go.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh! I gotta go call him!" She gave Dean a big kiss on his cheek and ran from the room, pulling her phone out.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Cas wrapped his arms around his neck, causing Dean to drop his hands to his waist. 

Cas gave him a deep kiss, "You did the right thing to make your daughter happy."

Dean smiled and leaned down to kiss Cas again.

~~~~~~~~~

They went dress shopping the next day. Cas was helping Zeppelin pick something out since he was more... In touch with that kind of thing, Dean was just following, holding dresses Zepp wanted to try.

They got a changing stall and Cas went with Zepp to help her with the dresses, Dean sat on the benches outside.

After many showings of dresses Zepp found a beautiful blue dress that brought her eyes out. Dean thought her daughter looked beautiful, no guy could deserve her.

Dean looked at the price and almost had a heart attack.

"What do you think I am? Made out of money?" Dean stared incredulously at Cas and Zepp, who tried to look innocent.

"Please daddy!" Zeppelin bought out the puppy eyes and tone that she only used when she wanted to get something. It worked 99% of the time.

Dean caved, "Fine." Zeppelin clapped her hands excitedly and took the dress from Cas, walking to checkout. Cas walked next to Dean, intertwining their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day of Prom Zeppelin was rushing around, getting ready.

"Papa, will you help me get my dress on?" Cas nodded and proceeded to help her.

Dean and Sam was outside of the door, waiting for her to be ready. Her date was supposed to be here soon.

The doorbell rang and Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded, a silent agreement. They started walking toward the door but not before Cas himself poofed in front of them.

"You are not to be mean Sam and Dean Winchester. Its her first time bringing a boy home."

Dean scoffed and checked to see if his gun was visible so the kid would see it, "We'll be nice. Open the door."

Cas stared between the brothers suspiciously but turned and opened the door, "Hi, you must be Mark. Come in, Zeppelin's just finishing getting ready."

Cas shooed Sam and Dean from the doorway and let the kid in. 

"I am just going to go get her." Cas gave the brothers a hard stare and walked away to go check on Zeppelin.

Dean and Sam both stood to their full height and folded their arms.

Mark nervously scratched his neck, "Hello Mr. Winchester's, it's nice to finally meet you. Zeppelin had told me a lot about you guy's."

Dean nodded, "Uh-huh. Look Mark, I told my husband I was going to be nice but," Dean leaned closer to Mark, "I know how to hide a body and so does her uncle Sammy so if you dare hurt her, well you can take a guess at what will happen."

Mark had paled when Dean was talking and he looked to Sam, averting his eyes when he saw Sam was just as serious.

Mark nodded, "I promise I won't dare hurt her."

"And here is Zeppelin!"

Dean straightened and turned to see his daughter was walking in and she was beautiful. Her hair was curled and she had just the right amount of makeup on to make her stand out. She was gorgeous.

Mark sucked in a breath, whispering, "Wow."

Dean smiled at his daughter and walked over and gave her a hug, 'You look beautiful Zepp."

Zeppelin groaned, "Daddddyyyy."

Dean chuckled and let her go. Zeppelin walked over to Mark, smiling at him. She looked to Dean, "Can we go?"

Dean grabbed his keys and kissed Cas's cheek, going out to the impala, Zeppelin and Mark following.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Dean got home Cas was reading a book and Sam was somewhere else. Dean sat next to him, laying his hand on Cas's thigh.

Cas put his book down and turned to him, "Everything go good?"

Dean nodded, "Ya the kid isn't so bad. I pick them up at 9."

Cas nodded and snuggled into Dean's side, continuing reading. Dean wrapped an arm around him and relaxed back against the couch, closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was woken by Cas, "Dean, you need to go get Zeppelin."

Dean grunted and rubbed his face, "Ya I'm going, I'm going." 

Cas smiled, "Do you want me to drive? You look tired."

Dean just nodded, "Ya babe."

Cas nodded and got up and went to the impala, taking the keys from Dean.

Dean got on the passenger side and was mostly asleep again.

Cas pulled up to the school 20 minutes later and Zeppelin and Mark got in.

"Did you have a good time?"

Zeppelin smiled big and nodded, "Why'd dad come if he was tired?"

Cas pulled on the road and shrugged, "I don't know. I just let it be."

Zeppelin nodded and snuggled into Mark.

When Cas got to Marks, Zeppelin got out of the car with him. Cas watched his daughter hug him and then kiss him, Cas froze.

He slapped Dean's chest and Dean started with a jolt, "What!?"

Cas pointed to the teenagers, "Look at what they are doing!"

Dean looked and then shrugged, "So?"

Cas spluttered, "They- Ju-What!?"

Dean laughed and patted Cas's thigh, laying back down, "It's okay baby. They are reasonable teenagers, Zeppelin knows what she is doing."

Cas spluttered, Dean smiled, and Zeppelin gave one last hug to her date. 

It was a good day.


End file.
